


day ten: lunch

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: HartmonFest 2019 [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Hartmon Fest 2019, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Hartley Rathaway, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: “Between the separate workplaces and superhero business and other drama, Hartley doesn’t see nearly as much of his boyfriend as he would like, i.e. any of him. The only real conversation they get is texting and their weekly lunches. So, if Hartley doesn’t want to have to wait a week to have an in-person conversation with the man he loves, he had better say something.”





	day ten: lunch

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while,” Hartley says, swirling the water in his glass idly. “Since Thanksgiving.”

“Well, I’ve been busy.” Cisco fixes his eyes on the glass. “What do you think you’re drinking, wine?” It’s a common joke between them; Hartley certainly hasn’t lost the habits of sophistication, even in his extended separation from his family.

“Yeah, it’s clear and non-alcoholic,” he says, sarcasm being the accepted response to the joke, and sets the glass down on the wooden table. The Italian restaurant is small, brightly lit, and almost entirely empty. Save for an elderly couple sitting at the bar, they’re the only ones there, making it an ideal place for their lunch date. An added plus: the meatballs are excellent.

Between the separate workplaces and superhero business and other drama, Hartley doesn’t see nearly as much of his boyfriend as he would like, i.e. any of him. The only real conversation they get is texting and their weekly lunches. So, if Hartley doesn’t want to have to wait a week to have an in-person conversation with the man he loves, he had better say something.

“Remember how I’m moving?” he begins, but he’s forced to stop his train of thought when a waitress comes over with a cheerful “Hi, y’all! What can I get for you?”

Cisco orders a pepperoni pizza with a fried crust, and Hartley cringes. To him, fried pizza crust sounds absolutely repulsive, but Cisco orders the same thing every week, so it must be good. Hartley orders—what else?—the meatballs.

The waitress grins. “Good choices, guys! I’ll have those out in a jiffy for you!”

When the waitress is gone, Cisco laughs. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone that perky before. What were you saying about moving?” He reaches across the table to gently touch Hartley’s lip. Hartley releases his lip from between his teeth. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d been biting his lip.

“Thanks,” he says, touching the indentations his teeth made in his skin. Cisco murmurs a response and steers him back to the topic at hand.

Hartley’s heart has started best rather faster than normal, and despite his power, everything is slightly muted. “I’m getting an apartment a little closer to the center of the city, so I can get to work easier and stop living in my crap four-room.” It sounds like he’s exaggerating, but he’s not. Life as a former disownee/supervillain is not glamorous. They don’t go to Hartley’s place. “I found this nice place that’s more than big enough for me, so I wanted to ask—” he clears his throat— “do you want to move in with me?”

Cisco’s face goes from confusion to surprise to joy so fast and every picosecond that he doesn’t answer is an eternity. His face splits into the big sunny grin that Hartley would start a war for and says, “Of course, Hart. That sounds amazing.” It takes all Hartley’s self-restraint not to kiss him right there.

He kisses Cisco’s hand instead, and is extremely gratified by the blush creeping over his boyfriend’s face.

Then the moment is ruined by the waitress, who comes over with an even bigger smile than before, and says, “Did I just hear that y’all are moving in together? This calls for a celebration! How do you feel about free cannoli?” but Hartley just can’t stop his own smile, because Cisco is  _ his _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Disgusted by the fluff and cuteness? Blame my girlfriend; she’s sending me romantic texts at a quarter to midnight. Sorry for the lateness! I’ve had a really busy couple of days.
> 
> Comments are a writer’s best friend!


End file.
